


The Warmth of His Heart

by ciely



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciely/pseuds/ciely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is awoken by cries in the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warmth of His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is just fluff with a little angst. It's pretty short. Well, I hope you enjoy.

                Soft whimpers echoed through brick halls. As Eren got closer to the source his heart began to beat louder. He tried to make no noise. He approached the door and put his ear to it. He heard the soft painful cries once again. Eren took a deep breath as he opened the door. There lied Levi, his face buried in his pillow, one hand clutching an almost empty bottle of liquor and the other grasping the sheets on the bed. Levi took an erratic breath as he turned his face towards Eren. His grey eyes intensified by their redness. Levi stared at Eren and turned his face into the pillow once again. Eren walked up to the crying man. He knelt beside his bed and gently lifted Levi’s hand. He held it to his lips and laid soft kisses on Levi’s skin. Levi turned to Eren; his body trembled as he tried to hold tears aback.  Eren kept hold of Levi’s hand as he turned him so that he laid on his back. Eren took hold of the bottle in Levi’s hand, he drank the last sip. Eren straddled Levi’s body; he stayed still as he watched Levi, absorbing the pain that reflected in the grey skies of Levi’s irises. Suddenly Levi’s face contorted with anguish. Levi tried turning away from Eren but Eren intertwined his fingers with Levi’s. He brought their hands above Levi’s head. Eren leaned close to Levi as he brought Levi’s other hand to his chest. A tear fell from Levi’s cheek as he felt Eren’s hear beat.  Eren slowly brought his lips to Levi’s, as he did, he whispered, “I’m still here.” There kiss was soft and full of love. Eren pulled away so he could see Levi more clearly. Without his knowledge a tear drop traveled down his face. He looked to Levi’s hand, the one that rested on his heart. He brought it to his lips and kissed Levi’s knuckles. Levi then brought his hand and caressed Eren’s cheek, with his thumb he wiped the tear away. Levi sat up and grasped Eren in a warm hug. Eren at first was surprised but then he brought Levi’s body closer to his. They breathed in each other’s scent. Levi looked up as they stayed in there hug, their knees resting on the bed. They once again met in a kiss. This one was more passionate. They both laid back on the bed, Levi rested his head on Eren’s chest, being lulled by his heartbeat. They closed their eyes, exhausted. In each other’s warmth they fell asleep. The soft cries were replaced by gentle breaths. A warm gust of wind appeared with smiles of content. They pulled Eren’s boots of and placed them on the side of the bed. They grabbed a blanket from a closet and covered the two lovers. One swept her soft brown hair from her eyes and laid a kiss on their foreheads. One bit his tongue and covered his mouth before he could let out a yelp. They chuckled softly and said their goodbyes. They smiled through the tears they had in their eyes. Before they left, they placed a fist on their hearts and saluted. They still were there, in the hearts of the lovers. A gust of wind swept the smiles away. The two who slept, grasped at each other tighter, faint smiles on their lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar/ spelling mistakes.


End file.
